Divinities
by Shanghaii
Summary: AUish, crossover with Hawksong. When he walks into the room, he upsets the carefully constructed balance between Aubrey and Jager. Somehow, frustratingly, Aubrey ends up on the bottom. Again. JagerxZanexAubrey.


Shanghaii: This was written as a gift-fic for demonsfangs's birthday. I promised her smut, so here it is! Not quite sure how good it is, but give it a chance.

A/N: I couldn't find a good description of Jager, so after much discussion with demonsfangs, we decided to make him Egyptian; that is, dark eyes, nut-brown hair, and darker skin. Tried looking him up in Demon in my View and couldn't find anything. Was quite frustrating, actually

Summary: AUish, crossover with Hawksong. When _he _walks into the room, _he_ upsets the carefully constructed balance between Aubrey and Jager. Somehow, frustratingly, Aubrey ends up on the bottom. Again.

Warnings: Mature audiences only. This _is_ smut. Smut with a mild flavor of bondage, actually. Very mild. Enjoy!

And without further ado, Divinities!

* * *

Divinities 

By Shanghaii

* * *

When _he_ first walked into the room, Aubrey's first thought had been /_Fuck_/. Not because_ he _had been intimidating because, truthfully, he had seen more frightening things than the man who had just entered Las Noches. Perversion and sadistic pleasure ran rampant in the streets of New Mayhem and they were considerably more dangerous than a stranger in a handful of something softer than leather and suppler than silk. No, the disconcerting feeling was caused by the casual glance from hot ruby eyes, a color as natural and foreign to Aubrey as blood's sweet ambrosia.

Jager drifted over to him and smirked. Years of shared history had attuned the two powerful vampires' senses to the subtlety of body language and mind speech. The few fights Aubrey had had with Jager had taught him caution when dealing with the older vampire. Flicking dark brown hair from vampire-black eyes, he settled himself on the cool countertop. _Kaei says he's not from around here,_ the Egyptian informed him. There was a mischievous glint in his age old eyes. _He's not one of us._

Aubrey snorted and leaned against the bar. _He's not human, either_, he projected amusedly.

He reached over to snag the drink that Jager had brought with him, draining it leisurely as they watched the newcomer with interest. Their prey was a lean man of maybe twenty years or so. Distinctive red eyes were shadowed by a fall of unruly ink-black hair, slightly longer and shaggier than Aubrey's own. His skin was a shade between Jager's tanned gold and the porcelain white of Kaei's fair complexion and there was a perpetually smug tilt to the expressive, razor-sharp mouth. The not-quite-human shot an annoyed glare their way and shoved away from his table.

"Do you have a problem?" he asked calmly. A trace of irritation flickered across his face and Aubrey shrugged nonchalantly. "Just enjoying the view," he tossed. He found the deceptive tone charming. A hint of spice to sweeten the pleasure. He didn't need to check to know that Jager felt the same way. There was a shift in the man's aura, an understanding that left the strange eyes smoldering with amusement.

_And why admire the view when one may sample the goods?_ Jager's thought drifted through his mind as the usually cool Egyptian slid a hand around the back of the young man's neck. The newcomer didn't resist and leaned in to the slow, exploring kiss. Aubrey tilted his head, content to watch for now, as his blood brother deepened the contact.

It was only times like these that Aubrey let himself loosen the tight restraint he held around his power. The second oldest of the Silver line was all tawny gold and rich brown; there was a sort of natural warmth about him despite his cool tempered demeanor. Jager often shared his latest conquests with him and they had fucked many times before. It was an ordinary occurrence between the two despite their own respective 'harem.' The Egyptian had Fala, and Moira, and occasionally Kaei. Aubrey had Jessica. But they were _females_ and still finicky despite their current state of immortality. Besides, Aubrey actually liked Jager and he was by far the best bed-mate thus far.

And this new man, this _youth,_ he corrected himself idly, was quite easily Jager's equal in looks alone. He watched, mesmerized as pale hands slid down the length of his lover's body with an ease that spoke of experience or at least _knowledge _and tongues dueled deliberately for dominance. The hardening in his lower regions made his lips quirk in humorous contemplation.

He halted the downward spiral into heated delirium by reaching out to stroke the line of a pale throat. "Your name, if you please," he requested politely of their recent acquisition. He straddled Jager's knee as he awaited the answer. Open mouthed kisses and sharp nips were administered the sensitive region below his neck. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

_Damn you, you bloodsucking Egyptian flea!_ He thought heatedly. He could feel the heated arousal of his lover through his leather pants and shifted, ever so slightly, so that he could rub against it like a cat in heat. The pale man before him bowed mockingly and introduced himself. "Zane," he drawled out and Aubrey shivered at the hint of velvet in his dark voice. /_He could almost be vampiric_/ he thought to himself /_if not for the eyes_/. "Zane Cobriana."

Aubrey slipped through Jager's loose embrace to walk towards the rooms he kept at the back of Las Noches. "I'm Aubrey," he said over his shoulder. "The jackal over there is Jager." _And if you want to continue with our 'tryst' I suggest we do it someplace more private_, he thought at them. Zane flinched as the unfamiliar voice of mind speech echoed through his head and the Egyptian vampire gripped at his wrist in reassurance. "Brace yourself," he commanded gently and teleported them to the darkened rooms.

Aubrey shrugged out of his shirt and carefully unbuckled the knife sheath from his arm with a pointed glare at Jager. He tensed when a wet tongue traced its way around the nape of his neck, breath fluttering as the delicious warmth of mortality consumed him. His eyes focused on his older counterpart and he let out a mewling noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper as the Egyptian hooked his fore finger through the ring of the ever-present dog collar around his neck.

"To the bed, shall we, beloved?"

And oh gods, the Serpiente's tongue could do wicked things to his nerve endings as it circled the shell of his ear and careful teeth bit harshly into the pale skin of his neck. He turned his head to watch the cobra, eyes half lidded as they regarded the hypnotic red of the snake's irises. His hands smoothed across the sensitive nubs of his nipples and he bit back a hiss as _all _his weak spots were exploited by that Ra-be-damned scruffy mongrel of a vampire.

When Zane bit too deep into the tender flesh of his jaw, Aubrey smothered a laugh. "You've just incurred a blood claim," he whispered breathlessly. "No one can touch you but me, until you repay the claim." Shock flashed through gem bright eyes. Though he had left out several of the ground rules that pertained to the claim, it was close enough to the truth. Aubrey didn't lie outright; he manipulated the truth to his advantage.

"Don't worry, Red," Jager smirked. "I have claim on you too; Aubrey's _my _bitch, after all."

With an inarticulate cry of rage, the younger vampire launched himself at him, growling. Easily, with an experience born of countless spats just like this one, Jager flipped him onto the bed and had his wrists securely bound to the iron grille of the bed with his belt in the time it took Zane to blink. The Egyptian smirked knowingly. "And because little Fenris here loves me so much, he'll let you fuck him. And he'll enjoy it."

Zane smiled, partly at how Jager downright blasé about the entire situation and partly at how Aubrey had spit out several choice words whose meaning had been lost centuries ago. Licking his lips, he settled onto the bed, cool silk against his naked skin, and ran a hand over the pale hip at his disposal. Apprehension flickered briefly in the bound vampire's ink dark eyes before the snake proceeded to swallow his straining erection and did absolutely sinful things with his dexterous tongue.

Carefully, he pressed two fingers into the vampire's body and scissored them deftly, searching for the bundle of nerves that made all the indignities Aubrey had suffered insignificant. He knew he had found it when the immortal screamed. He grinned in triumph. Light flashed off an amber-hued bottle as Jager tossed it to him. He uncapped it and sniffed it gingerly; Sesame oil. Jager chuckled as the muted backlights of bar filtered into the room and turned his mahogany hair chestnut in the red glow.

The Serpiente slicked himself up to ease past the tight ring of muscles. The vampire beneath him hissed in mild discomfort as the opening stretched to accommodate the snake's girth. Slowly, Zane slid out again, exhaling through his nose when the pure pleasure of being warm again circulated through his veins. The black haired incubus tugged at his bonds in impatience. "I'm not made of glass, Cobriana," he gritted. "Just fuck me already." Zane withdrew deliberately and smirked. "Beg," he breathed as his pace slowed. Aubrey growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Please," he spat out, turning the plea into a curse, and the serpent conceded. Aubrey's breathing grew ragged as his thrusts grew harsher and deeper, until he was hitting his prostrate with every upstroke and the vampire was moaning continuously like a cheap ten cent whore. It was music to Zane's long deafened ears.

All too soon, he crested and flooded the vampire's insides with his seed. Deliberately, staring intently into the night black eyes above him, he bit the inside of the belly button before him, then laved it with his tongue. That was all it took to make Aubrey come and scream his name. The vampire went limp. He pulled out with a self-satisfied quirk of the lips and flopped onto the silk-satin sheets to rest; there was a feeling of smug contentment in the pit of his stomach as he listened to the panting breaths of the body beside him.

Jager broke the silence with applause. "Well done, pet," he said, stroking the sweaty hair form Aubrey's forehead. "That was quite a performance." The younger fledgling shot a tired glare at his lover. "Shut up, jackass." Zane rolled over curiously to see the still evident tent in the Egyptian's pants. With deft fingers, he unbuttoned the leather and pulled the trousers down and promptly swallowed the immortal's generous length. Jager choked off a surprised yelp as the serpentine tongue licked vinous paths around his erection. He slid his hands into the dark strands of the cobra's hair and pulled him closer. Zane winced faintly at the strength in those hands.

Jager came silently with a last powerful thrust into the channel of the snake's throat. Zane swallowed eagerly and let the vampire slouch against the bed in post-coital bonelessness. He licked his lips idly and joined the pair on the bed. Aubrey cracked an eye open and shifted to make room.

"I think we're keeping him," Jager commented into the darkness. The heavy reverberations of music playing in Las Noches beat in time with the snake's heart. "We better," Aubrey replied.

_Because he's got a damn amazing tongue. _

* * *

_Finis_

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. Happy Birthday, demonsfangs! 


End file.
